


What's the Rush?

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Smut, completely and utterly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: James and Kara, let us say, help Lena unwind after a stressful week at work.





	What's the Rush?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like smut, because that's basically all this is. Also, I have never written anything like this before, so. Forgive me.

“Mr. Olsen, I’m afraid—” Jess starts to say, but he just keeps walking, and she knows better, really, than to try to stop him or Kara.   
  
“Lena, you’ve been in here for two days straight. Kara paced a hole in her office that I had to explain to the facilities staff in the Catco building very badly,” he says, without waiting for her to look up from her work.   
  
“James, I’m sorry, but—”  
  
“No, buts,” he says firmly, and gently lifts her off of her chair.  
  
“James!” she says, horrified and angry, but he doesn’t set her on her feet.   
  
“Whatever this is, Lena, it can wait one hour,” he insists. “I will not carry you out of here, because I am not a jackass, and you do get to make your own decisions, but please.” He sets her down, and she refuses to give up any ground.   
  
“I am sorry, Jimmy,” she says quietly. “This is life or death for me.”  
  
James’s whole demeanor changes—from determined to beaten—and Lena’s heart cracks. “One hour, babe,” he says softly, as close to begging as she’s ever seen him.   
  
“Okay,” she says quietly, suddenly aware that this is how she loses him—and Kara. “One hour.”  
  
She lets him fold her into his arms, and oh it is hard not to want to sink into him and never look at another spreadsheet or earnings report or email from another jackass board member. “Can we stay here?” she asks quietly, and he concedes to that, scooping her up and carrying her to the couch.   
  
He taps out a message to Kara as she relaxes against him, and two minutes later, she’s in her office doorway, glasses askew, frantically smoothing her sweater over her skirt. “You are alive,” she says reproachfully, but Lena just holds out her arm, and Kara immediately snuggles under it.  
  
“Forgive me,” she sighs, and Kara kisses her jaw. 

Safe and supported between the two people she loves, Lena finally lets go of her obsession with this upcoming board meeting. She kisses Kara and then turns and kisses James, murmuring apologies. They hush her and hold her, and she wonders again what she ever did to deserve either of them—never mind both.   
  
Before she realizes it, she’s fallen asleep in James’s arms.

“Do I take her home?” Kara asks James, and he smiles but shakes his head. 

“She’ll never forgive you. Why don’t you pick up some dinner? We’ll all stay here tonight.”

“Yes, that seems to be the only solution, doesn’t it,” Kara sighs, standing up.   
  
“Hey. How about, after her board meeting, we take a vacation?” he suggests brightly.   
  
Kara laughs and leans down to kiss him. “A vacation sounds wonderful. Somewhere we can lie on the beach and drink out of coconuts?”  
  
James grins. “That is exactly what I had in mind.”  
  
“Oh, good. Well. Two more days, then? Will you make Snapper approve my PTO?” she winks at him, and he pulls her down for another kiss.   
  
“I’ll take care of it,” he promises. “Can we get Thai?”  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Kara says happily. “All right, I’ll be back in…five minutes?”  
  
“Love you,” James tells her.  
  
“Love you!” she replies, and hurries out the door. “Jess, go home,” he hears her tell Lena’s beleaguered assistant. “James and I will take care of her.”  
  
Jess makes a noise of protest, but Kara is already gone. James carefully settles Lena on the sofa and then goes to make sure Jess does, in fact, go home. “Hey. You get to have a life too. Kara used to be Cat Grant’s assistant, and even she managed to have a life. Go.”  
  
“Oh, I just. We’ve both been working so hard to prepare for this board meeting, and it’s very important, and I just…” Jess frowns at her computer screen, but then looks up at James hopefully.  
  
“It’s eight o’clock at night, Jess,” James says gently. “Get some sleep. You can come back at five am tomorrow if you like.”  
  
Jess sighs and lets her shoulders slump. “Well, okay. Just… Tell her you forced me?”  
  
James smiles and nods. “I’ll take all the blame.”  
  
He walks Jess down to her car because it’s late, and by the time he gets back to Lena’s office, Supergirl has landed on the balcony, arms full of takeout Thai food.   
  
“Hello!” she says cheerfully, handing over the bags and quickly changing back into civilian clothes. 

“I don’t even want to wake her,” James murmurs, watching Lena sleep.   
  
“Let’s not,” Kara decides, and sits crosslegged on the floor with a carton of noodles.   
  
James laughs and agrees, sitting down with her and helping himself to her pad Thai. “I wish there was something we could actually help her with,” James sighs, and Kara lets her head fall to his shoulder.   
  
“Join the LCorp board,” she says, and he chuckles.   
  
“I’m already your boss. I’m not getting tangled up in LCorp, no way.”  
  
“Hmm, okay. Supergirl will join the LCorp board,” Kara says, and he throws back his head and laughs. 

Lena wakes with a start, and James and Kara turn to her at the same time. “You let me fall asleep,” she accuses, her voice rough and scratchy.  
  
“Yes,” Kara says guilelessly. “And we brought you dinner. Come eat something before you stay up all night working.”  
  
Lena sighs but comes to sit with them and accepts a container of soup. “Thank you,” she says in a small voice.   
  
“Also, we sent Jess home,” James reports, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “We’re your assistants tonight.”  
  
Lena laughs a little, but drops her eyes to her lap. “Are you furious with me?” she asks.  
  
“Of course not,” Kara says immediately.   
  
“Never,” James agrees.  
  
“Just worried about you.”  
  
“And we miss you. Kara has barely slept these past two nights.”  
  
“Oh, sure, and you weren’t the one pacing the living room last night?” Kara teases.   
  
Lena sighs and puts her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “Two more days,” she murmurs.   
  
“Hey, you know you don’t have to kill yourself to smoke this board meeting,” James says. “You’re more prepared for this than I have ever been for anything.”  
  
“Yeah, you could crush it in your sleep,” Kara agrees, but Lena just shakes her head.   
  
“I appreciate you both, very much, but I need to know…everything. Be prepared for every possible wrinkle.”  
  
“Well. Then we’re helping. And we’re going on vacation afterward.”  
  
“Yes! James promised me a place where we can drink out of coconuts on the beach,” Kara says, and Lena finally genuinely laughs, so Kara and James kiss her.   
  
“There it is,” James says softly.   
  
“Oh, actually, that sounds wonderful,” Lena admits. “Okay, if I make it through the next two days, and the board agrees to my proposal, James can take us on vacation.”  
  
\--

The next two days are grueling. After Kara and James finish up at Catco, they both appear at LCorp, send Jess home, and order dinner. Lena never loses her cool, but also never agrees to take a break. Kara and James fall asleep in a heap on the sofa both nights. Lena watches them fondly in the moments of rest she gives herself and wonders if she’d actually be able to do any of this without them. 

On the night before the big meeting, James and Kara are asleep at one, and she is still pouring through earnings reports, until she finally falls asleep at her desk. 

Jess wakes them all up in the morning, with a tray of coffees and a bag of pastries, and Kara is so happy to have someone bring in breakfast that she almost kisses Jess. “Okay, okay, relax, Kara,” James laughs, dancing Kara out of Jess’s reach. “Thank you very much, Jess.”

Lena watches them fondly as she gratefully sips on her coffee. They goof around with the pastries before handing one to her on a napkin and then argue about who should go home and shower.   
  
“We can shower here,” Kara insists, but James points out they have no clean clothes.  
“Urrrrgh,” Kara moans. “Do you have clean clothes?” she demands of Lena, who blushes and nods.   
  
“I have a whole week’s worth of clothes here.”  
  
“Dammit, we should have brought clothes here,” Kara complains at James, who just stuffs a croissant in his mouth and turns away from her.   
  
“Go home. Get ready for work,” Lena says, and Kara pouts. “Don’t give me that face.”  
  
“Do we want to go out tonight or stay in?” James asks, and Kara and Lena both say, “Stay in,” and he grins, waggling his eyebrows.   
  
“Mmmhmm, now go,” Lena says, unimpressed, and Kara and James grinningly kiss her and wish her luck before heading out of the office, bickering about whose apartment to go to.   
  
“Lena’s has the best shower,” Kara says.   
  
“Mine is closer,” James counters.  
  
“Who CARES?” Kara asks, exasperated. “Everything is close for me.”  
  
Lena shakes her head and goes to shower and dress for her meeting. She might not feel entirely prepared, but she’s had enough late nights of cramming to know that she’s not going to be able to stuff any more information inside her head before the meeting. 

Instead of pacing and panicking like she has for the past few days, Kara gets right to work at Catco, making not a peep at a raging Snapper. James can’t help himself and comes to check on her several times, but is waved away each time. 

Finally, just after six, she hands in her pieces to Snapper and meets James in his office. “Well, I’m sure our girl’s completely destroyed the board. Where are we headed for vacation?” she asks brightly.   
  
“Lena’s choice,” James laughs, steering her toward Cat Grant’s private elevator.   
  
“James! What did we do to deserve this honor? Cat is going to smell your cologne in there no matter when she gets back,” Kara warns playfully.  
  
“So be it!” he declares dramatically. “Everyone! Have a wonderful weekend,” he announces to the bullpen, and they all laugh, and someone claps.   
  
“You don’t think she’s still at the office?” Kara worries once they exit the elevator.  
  
“I absolutely do,” James says, and Kara sighs but follows him out to the street to hail a cab.  
  
“Ye of little faith,” a voice greets them, and Kara immediately wraps Lena up in her arms. “I knew I would get here just five minutes too late,” she laughs.   
  
James kisses her cheek, and she beams at both of them. “The board is well and truly in hand. I have nothing to do for the next four days. What tropical paradise are you whisking us off to, Mr. Olsen?” 

“Let me do the whisking, please?” Kara begs. “Airplanes are horrible.”

“Shush,” Lena says pointedly, and guides them both toward her waiting car.   
  
“Well, four days isn’t very much time, Ms. Luthor, but it seems we have the whole world at our fingertips,” James says. 

They arrive at Lena’s apartment with the idea of packing for their getaway, but when all three of them end up in Lena’s bedroom looking for various things at the same time, they…forget about vacationing for the moment. 

Lena ends up flat on her back with James between her legs and Kara kneeling over her face, and she decides they don’t need to go anywhere at all. 

Kara comes more quickly than usual, and Lena grips her legs to try to keep her in place, but she’s no match for the girl of steel. “Enough,” Kara laughs and falls onto her back, resting her hand on Lena’s stomach.  
  
“I was just getting started,” Lena sighs, then moans as James begins to suck on her clit.  
  
“Give me five minutes,” Kara offers, but Lena barely hears her. “Oh, wait a minute. James. Don’t let her come yet,” she says, and James lifts up his head.  
  
“Kara,” Lena whines, and then James moves his body between her legs, his dick hard against her abdomen. “Oh,” she breathes, reaching for him.  
  
“Do you want it?” James practically growls in her ear, and she feels her entire body grow slack.  
  
“God, yes,” she manages, and James leans down to kiss her, biting at her lips. “James,” she moans.  
  
“Mmm?” he says, slowly grinding against her. “What is it that you want, Lena?”  
  
She does love the almost torturous way he’s moving against her, but she really wants him inside of her. “Fuck me,” she all but orders, and the small sound Kara makes in response to that almost makes her come all on its own.  
  
James grins wickedly and enters her slowly. She hisses as he fills her, head lolling back against what she thought would be the pillows, but ends up being Kara’s lap. “Oh, are you just here to watch?” she asks, and Kara just winks at her.  
  
“I bet we can put on a good show,” James says, slowly pulling out. She reaches for him almost involuntarily, and he pushes back in, making her moan again.  
  
“You certainly can,” Kara says, somewhat breathless, and god, Lena loves it when she sounds like that.

She tries to pull James further into her, but he stays just out of reach. “What was that you wanted again?” he asks slyly.  
  
She is a mess of yearning. He wants her to beg; she knows he didn’t appreciate the way she’d ordered him to fuck her. But she doesn’t quite feel like begging right now. So she says it again, only a little softer this time. He pushes in again, more slowly than ever, and she grabs his ass with both hands—but he is stronger than she is.  
  
“What’s the rush?” he asks, bending down to suck at her neck. “Surely we want Kara to enjoy the show.”  
  
“Surely the show doesn’t have to take all night,” she fires back, then regrets it when she sees the glint in his eye. “James Olsen,” she practically scolds, and he shudders slightly.  
  
“Well, maybe we can speed things up a little,” he says, and now she sees he’s just as desperate as she is.  
  
She sits up, forcing him to withdraw, and he frowns at her, but when she pushes him onto his back, he grins eagerly. “Or we can give Kara a proper show,” she decides, slowly lowering herself onto him.

He sighs a little as she straddles him, burying his cock inside her. “I like when you take charge,” he tells her, grabbing her hips.  
  
“I know you do,” she replies, sliding her hands up his chest as she begins to ride him.  
  
“Oh my god,” Kara murmurs from beside James.  
  
“Oh, did you need something, Kara?” Lena asks. “Come here.”  
  
Kara pushes herself up onto her knees and kisses Lena, tangling her fingers in her hair. James rocks a little beneath her, and her eyes roll back in her head. “Oh my god,” she breathes, almost falling backwards.  
  
Kara catches her, and James sits up, pulling her as close as she can possibly get. “Oh GOD,” she says again, but then pushes James back. “I thought I was in charge here?” she asks, and he nods obediently.  
  
She grabs Kara again as she begins to move up and down on James’s cock, and within a few minutes, they’re a sweaty, panty, tangled mess. James comes before she does, spilling inside her, and she falls forward onto his chest. “Oh, fuck,” he mutters. “Sorry, babe.”  
  
Kara laughs and leans over to kiss him. “Tag me in, Jimmy,” she says, and Lena shivers a little.  
  
“Oh, sure, take it away, Supergirl,” James says, and Kara moves Lena onto her back, kissing her slowly, as Lena writhes beneath her.

She’d been close when James had finished, and all she wants is Kara’s fingers inside her, but Kara is agonizingly taking her time. “What’s the rush?” she whispers—the theme for their evening apparently—and Lena throws her head back in frustration.  
  
But then Kara is sucking on her neck, is nipping at her breasts, is slowly trailing her fingers up her thigh, and though she wants to come, she cannot deny that she loves what Kara is doing to her. 

“Kara,” she practically begs after maybe a minute of teasing, and then Kara is between her legs, kissing her thighs, moving slowly higher. Lena says her name again, and then Kara begins to lap at the mess she and James have left, sending small shockwaves of pleasure running through her body. 

Kara’s tongue is very talented, and when it swirls around her clit, she comes right to the edge, but she needs more. “Tell me what you want, baby,” Kara purrs, looking up at her.  
  
“Your…fingers…fuck,” Lena pants, and Kara pushes one, then two, and then three fingers inside her.  
  
“Like that?” Kara asks, fucking her so slowly. 

“Yes, yes, just—” With one last thrust of Kara’s fingers, she comes, bucking against Kara’s hand before falling back against the pillows. “Fuck,” she sighs, pulling Kara down on top of her. 

“Seconded,” James says, sounding somewhat strangled, and Kara laughs at him.  
  
“Enjoyed your show, did you, Mr. Olsen?”  
  
“As much as you enjoyed yours, I’m sure, Ms. Danvers.”


End file.
